1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of detecting errors, and more particularly to a method of detecting optical disc error information of an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc recorders nowadays have become very popular, where users can easily back up their files, photos, audio and videos etc. Optical disc recorders have many varieties, such as CD-R/RW, DVD+R/RW, DVD-R/RW, DVD dual and DVD-RAM etc, and users record files onto optical discs according to the different standards associated with the optical disc recorders.
During the recording process, the optical pick-up heads of the optical disc recorders are to emit laser at the optical disk with varying powers, so that data bits 1 or 0 can be recorded on the optical discs. The problem associated with conventional applications is that when optical discs rotate at very high speeds during the recording process, the dye is not always stable or evenly distributed on the optical discs, as a result, data errors from recording inevitably occur.
With regards to CDs, the associated data errors can be classified into C1 and C2, where C1 refers to data errors that can be recovered by means of algorithms, while C2 refers to data errors that are unrecoverable. Thus, C1 data errors will not significantly affect the accuracy of the recorded data, but C2 will.
With regards to DVDs, the associated data errors are classified into PI and PO, where PI refers to data errors that can be recovered by means of algorithms, whereas PO refers to data errors that are unrecoverable. Thus, PI data errors will not significantly affect the accuracy of the recorded data, but PO will.
However, users are unable to distinguish between good and bad optical discs, or even anticipate the quality of optical discs after being recorded. That is, users can only determine the quality of the optical discs by whether the reading of the recorded optical discs was successful, and are unable to know how frequent that C1, and C2, or PI and PO occur.